


And all at once, I remember.

by probablycrashing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, POV River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablycrashing/pseuds/probablycrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the scene in TNOTD where the Doctor first sees River's gravestone... and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all at once, I remember.

And if she inhales, she can almost smell him. Like stars and galaxies and possibility and adventure, filling her senses with his presence, radiating through every cell in her body, waking them from their slumber. He smells like home, the only home she's ever truly known.

And if she closes her eyes, and can almost feel him around her. Almost. He steps to her, closing the distance between them. Her breath catches, her body hums, her pulse quickens. Oh, the things that impossible man does to this body. Oh, the things he does to her hearts.

And if she reaches out to him she can almost feel him under her fingertips; the rough cloth of his coat and the song of his hearts beating against her, _for_ her. She wants to cry. It's been so long, too long, since she's felt him. Since she's held him. Since she's been so _alive_.

And then he is gone.

And then she is cold once more.


End file.
